User talk:Emhilradim
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Vanilla WoW Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. *More editing tips All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Trella Hellowa, wanted to thank you for making this wiki. It's very nice! But I'd also like to make a request. Could you delete all the pages in Candidates for deletion category? Or at least allow me to do that? A whole lot of non-vanilla stuff is down here, it would be wise to get rid of it as soon as possible. Thanks. --Setuxas (talk) 16:18, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Remove Wrath of the Lich King from Blizzard category Remove Help, policies and guidelines or edit it to match this wiki instead. Eth3r (talk) 15:05, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Could you rename Hunter_abilities to Hunter/Abilities please. Thank you. I have a question regarding the editing for the Vanilla Wow site. As we edit and update this site, should we be incorporating info (spells/lore) and come in the later expansions. I feel that we shouldn't but as I read (ie. warrior) I see tons of info regarding up to lvl 100 and even some info that is listed as removed but in which vanilla is still using. Love the site and will be dedicating much more to it Welcome Back Hi there. Welcome back! I have been trying to keep the place tidy and free of vandals for the past few months, but I'm happy to see you have returned. A few weeks ago, I offered my services as an admin for this wiki, to help with the clean-up etc. See my recent blog post. I would still like to stay around and help out, if you're interested. :) ''-Sitb (talk) 23:06, April 10, 2015 (UTC)'' :I see you have already granted me Admin rights. Thanks! Glad to be here to help. :D :-Sitb (talk) 23:11, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Good to see you are back, even if it's not for long. I was VERY pleased to find out I was granted admin rights. Thank you for your trust! Take care. JorimKronos (talk) 11:19, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Administrators Hi Emhilradim I'm afraid that one of the individuals you granted administrative rights to last week, Trellar, no longer works for Wikia, and has been missing from the Wikia network entirely for almost two years. Her account is essentially inactive, although it has not been tagged as such, for some reason. It may have been her post on your talk page (above) that convinced you to grant admin permissions. You may or may not know this, but that was actually an automated message which is posted on a user's wall when they edit for the first time. It happens automatically, and is signed by whatever administrator or wiki staff member happens to be logged onto that wiki when the user edit occurs. As such, she has actually never directly made any edits to this wiki. Now that there are additional administrators on this wiki, users who post for the first time may now receive these signed "welcome messages" from JorimKronos and myself as well. There isn't any harm in her having administrative rights while inactive of course, but the fact that she appears first on the list of admins on the guidelines page, means that users will be most likely to approach her first when they are looking to contact one of the administrators with problems, questions or suggestions. However, because she is inactive, their questions will go unanswered unless one of us notices and responds ourselves. Anyway, it's just a heads up. Trying to help the place run a smoothly as possible. ;) ''-Sitb (talk) 13:14, April 13, 2015 (UTC)'' ::Fixed. -Emhilradim (talk) 07:14, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Community Page vs Forums Hi Emhilradim I'm curious how you would like to use the Community Page, compared to the Community Forums. Some Wiki's prefer one over the other, directing users to one specific area where they can communicate. It appears that Vanilla WoW Wiki uses both, but I'm just not certain where to direct users for various types of discussions. Could you shed any light on this for me? :) ''-Sitb (talk) 22:57, April 15, 2015 (UTC)'' :I'll be honest with you, I haven't the slightest. When I originally created this wiki, I don't even know if forums were a possibility. But I've got nothing against them per se. I suppose I'll leave this one up to you. -Emhilradim (talk) 10:41, April 17, 2015 (UTC) ::I have been comparing them for the last while and I think the Community Forums may be the better choice of the two. The Forums are more structured, and probably more familiar for most users. Would it be alright with you if I merged the Community Page in to the forums and tweaked/added some new categories? ::''-Sitb (talk) 12:44, April 17, 2015 (UTC)'' :::Go for it, you seem to know what you're doing, so I trust in your judgement. -Emhilradim (talk) 15:36, April 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::I've set up a few new categories in the forums, and I plan to convert the Community Page into a redirect. Before I do, did you want those two topics from the Community Page copied over somewhere within the forums, or are those discussions obsolete? ::::''-Sitb (talk) 21:47, April 17, 2015 (UTC)'' ::::: Seems logical to copy them over I suppose. :::::-Emhilradim (talk) 22:15, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Wordmark Hey Emhilradim Just a heads up: Fandyllic, one of the founding administrators of WoWWiki, offered to make a Vanilla WoW Wiki wordmark for us (see his post on my talk page). I hope you don't mind, but I let him know that it should be cool with you, as you have always seemed open to suggestions on improving the wiki. :) ''-Sitb (talk) 20:54, September 14, 2015 (UTC)'' :Yeah, absolutely, thanks for the heads up. :Emhilradim (talk) 23:10, September 14, 2015 (UTC) ::In keeping with the theme of our new Wordmark, I have changed our Wiki's favicon to a scoop of vanilla ice cream as well. Let me know if you had something else in mind for that. If so, we can easily change it. ::''-Sitb (talk) 21:11, September 15, 2015 (UTC)''